Love Is Dead
by imeasha
Summary: Nathan is on his way to his game, Haley wants to surprise him, but she gets more than she bargained for. Based on the song by Kerli. ONE SHOT, Naley
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning And The End

**_I don't own anything!_**

_This is the hardest part_

_When you feel like you're fading. . . ._

She told him.

She told him to be home at approximately 9:30. It was 11:00 now.

Haley sighed. Yet again her husband was late. He didn't even call or text her this time. She walked up the stairs into the bedroom and their connecting bathroom. She tied up her hair in a messy bun, then turned on the warm water in the shower, walking in and letting it cascade over her.

She loved it, the sensation of warmth, the warmth she used to have with Nathan before the fame and him leaving every second to hang with _"the guys."_

"Haley?" She heard Nathan holler. He was probably clammy now, supposing the shower to be accessible for him. Haley at least hoped he'd do what he used to do with her before all, this.

"Bathroom!" She yelled back. She heard his steps then the door open.

"I'm going to brush my teeth and go to bed." He said chuckling.

"Nathan."

"Practice was so harsh today. I'd love to clean up but _you're_ in it and-"

"Nathan I –"

"Night Hales." He said strolling out the bathroom. Haley turned off the shower and stepped onto the carpet, pulling the towel around her. She sighed miserably.

"It's the biggest news of your life." She murmured.

_All that you have has become unreal_

_collapsing, and aching. . . ._

"Haley I have practice and a game, so don't wait up!" Nathan said kissing her head.

It was the morning after, and he didn't bother questioning Haley how she was after not seeing her on his side of the bed, or why her eyes looked red and puffy, why she wasn't eating.

He never invited her to the games anymore, true she said they were dull, probably because she was continuing her degree as a teacher, but she never wanted him to not invited her at all.

Haley wanted to support her Nathan. Hell, she loved her Nathan. She just wanted him to look at her the way he did when they first got wed, first said I love you in the pouring rain, and after their separation period, got married again.

But that wouldn't happen again.

"Yeah." she said softly.

"Okay." He said grinning and walking out with his duffel bag on his side.

He never even said _I love you_ anymore.

_All I want, all I want is right here_

_But love don't live here anymore_

_And love don't live here anymore_

Haley wrote in her song lyrics finishing it up. She put it in her bag and thought of an idea. She smiled. She's gonna win Nate back.

As she got in the car she thought of all the fights and the tabloids.

_This time._ She thought. _This time it'll be better and we'll wipe the slate clean entirely._

As soon as Haley got to her endpoint she walked into the jam-packed place to find her chair.

The guard noticed her and smiled, snickering right after.

"You're in for a surprise Mrs. James." He said smiling. She laughed, puzzled after.

"Okay, thanks Big." She said. She sat in the tenth row. She could hear everyone's conversation, but no one could really see her due to everyone looking for their seats.

Haley saw Nathan and smiled at how flabbergasted he'd be to see her in the basketball court, cheering him on. She stopped when she saw him speaking to the cheerleader, the same one she'd heard had slept with almost every basketball player on the team she'd cheered on, breaking up almost every marriage.

Haley didn't even know there was a new cheerleader at all.

_I know that you think of me when you're_

_Beside her, inside her_

Haley remembered the last argument they had about a girl's picture on his phone that was a cheerleader; she was so disgusted with him. The girl was her best friend since she got to LA for goodness sakes.

_It must be so hard for you to_

_Deny it and hide it_

"So, when are we gonna go?" She heard the girl say.

"The party, my wife's too lazy to be anywhere anymore." He answered with his signature Scott smirk. Haley put her hand to her chest, she never felt this kind of pain before. Haley then proceeded to text him, telling him to stay as long as he liked, she's gonna stay over a friend's house.

"In fact, I can stay over, so we can have more fun." She heard the girl giggle. It sickened her. She walked out of her seat and past Big.

"Big? Tell Nathan I said good game okay?" She said smiling weakly, Big nodded.

"Sorry kid."

"Ehh, I figured sooner or later." She replied, walking out of the venue.

"These basketball players don't realize how lucky they are to have a girl at home, not some hoochie that could care less for 'em." Big murmured, checking his list for some groupies.

_All I want is right here, but love don't live here anymore_

_And love don't live here anymore_

Haley repeated the last of her lyrics before getting off the stage. As she got off the stage there were scattered claps, probably because of the time of night and people would rather watch "Nathan Scott".

Haley felt a pint of hatred rise in her for the sport.

She was in a small Café like Karen's in North Carolina, relaxing and singing one song since it was open mic night.

Haley made a plan to pack up and head back to North Carolina, sending him divorce papers to let him actually be free of her. She was worn-out from trying to satisfy him or making him love her like back in high school.

Although Haley knew it wasn't high school, she wished she could go back to that.

_But love don't live here anymore_

_And love don't live here anymore_

Haley left a message on his bedside. She knew he'd probably come back home and pack some clothes for the next game. She packed up all her clothes and pictures, walking into every room of the house that held the memories she cherished when she was finished.

_Love don't live here anymore_

_(Love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)_

"Goodbye Nathan." She said sighing and rubbing her slight swelling of a belly. "Say goodbye big news." She said muttering and shutting the door for the final time.

She took a cab to the airport and walked to the flight attendant.

"North Carolina." She said smiling, her tinted lenses on and her bun in one piece.

"Right over there," The lady said smiling. "Do you look familiar?" The lady asked.

"No, I'm sorry." She said laughing a little, turning around. "Not anymore anyways." She muttered getting on the plane.

_Love don't live here anymore_

Haley strode off the plane seeing her favorite two people, Lucas and Peyton.

She would've phoned Karen but she doesn't want to interrupt her cruise with Keith because of her problems.

"Hey," Lucas said hugging her. "Sorry Brooke couldn't be here, business stuff." She nodded.

"God Lucas, what happened?" She said, her emotions getting the best of her.

"Hey, hey, you'll be fine. A new assistant job just opened up at Tree Hill High, and you can get your degree for teaching while working." Lucas said.

"And you can stay with me," Peyton said smiling. "Lord knows Jake's gonna be out for a while and I don't want me and Jenny to feel lonely."

"By the way, what is it?" Lucas said rubbing her stomach.

Haley chuckled. "A boy, I'll teach him how to be a gentleman, unlike his father." She said laughing a little.

"Well, I think you should name it James." Peyton said.

"And Lucas, because I mean you know I am the bastard's brother." Lucas said chuckling.

"At least he won't be one!" She said. "For right now." she muttered.

"Come on." Peyton said putting her arm around her best friend's shoulder. "I'm sure Brooke can take a day off to come and consume ice cream and be bitter over my lovely record collections." Peyton said laughing.

"We're your family Hales," Lucas uttered. "Always will be." Haley grinned and looked at them both, never noticing the Nathan Scott poster up on the wall when they put it up next to other famous Tree Hill people. Haley, Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton were up there too, Haley a one-time famous singer, Lucas a writer, Brooke fashion designer, and Peyton being her own boss and finally being a record producer slash illustrator.

"Thank you family, but that burger place right over there seems to be calling my name." Lucas and Peyton laughed.

"Come on." Lucas said budging them to the burger place.

_Love lives here now._ She thought.

**_So I wanted to do a sequel because I hate sad endings. But what do you think? I'm getting obsessed with Kerli at the moment but yeah. So review please and tell me watcha think and about the sequel!_**

**_Much Love,_**

**_Cass xoxo :)_**


	2. News!

_**Hello guys! Thanks for the reviews, I am working on it matter of fact but I just wanna let you in on some details.**_

_**There are new characters, and there is always going to be a character list that's updated on this story.**_

_**And it's not really from point of views because it jumps back and forth and I don't wanna confuse you guys.**_

_**It does start back from when Nathan was at the party AND a flashback of what Big said to Nathan.**_

_**And there is not really a good logical reason for why Nathan acted the way he did.**_

_**I still don't even know, and I wrote the story so yeah lol**_

_**But if you have any ideas just PM me!**_

_**Any other comments be glad to review below!**_

_**Just please be careful of what you say, you might be old enough to say it, but others might not.**_

_**But yeah, character list comin' soon!**_


	3. Update!

_**Hello guys!**_

_**I've been getting comments and messages to hurry and I am! I promise!**_

_**But um some things I'm going to warn you about.**_

_**There is some language.**_

_**A lot of what's being related to today.**_

_**I am doing this based on a song, a line of lyrics being each chapter name.**_

_**The first two chapters (intro & Chapter 1) are continuing after Love Is Dead**_

_**Then forwards on, and Nathan does NOT know about the child until he comes back.**_

_**The reason is not because he wants to get back with Haley or because of the NBA**_

_**He was kinda forced but not-**_

_**Okay no more! Lol I'm just really excited!**_

_**The sequel should be coming out today or tomorrow I promise! **_

_**Bye!**_

_**Love, Cassie **_


End file.
